The Raven's Omen Book I
by XMemento-Mori
Summary: After hearing about the loss of his beloved sister, Severus Snape takes a very mysterious girl under his wing who turns out to be his niece. Follow Ulva Darklore-Snape during her first year at Hogwarts, for there is more than meets the eye of this seemingly quiet and obedient girl.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The last of the Darklore bloodline**

Severus Snape was not happy. He was far from pleased once his class had been abruptly interrupted by the Headmaster himself for news that could not wait until after his class. A deep scowl had etched into the Potions Master's face as he angrily muttered the password to the gargoyle that led up to Dumbledore's office. Once at the door he barges in with his black robes billowing behind him and quickly his dark eyes caught sight of the man he seeked.

Albus Dumbledore, a great and powerful wizard and also the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood before his pensieve and looked as though he were in deep thought for he did not hear Snape enter his office.

Nostrils flared and a glare deepening towards the Headmaster, Snape spoke, "What is it that is so bloody important for you to interrupt my class in the middle of potion brewing?" he demanded, his voice dripping with sarcasm and rage.

The sound of Snape's voice seem to have snapped Dumbledore out of his thoughts and looked over at the enraged professor and smiled. His blue eyes twinkling like always that made Snape want to hex him into next week.

"Ah, Severus my boy, do come in, would you like a lemon drop?" he asks cheerily and holding out the said sweet.

"I would like to know what is so important enough for you to interrupt my class?" Severus glared, ignoring Dumbledore's offer.

Dumbledore's expression became a very thoughtful one as he stroked his beard that only made Snape's face look very livid. Merlin forbid, if he had forgotten-

"Ah yes," Dumbledore spoke, his tone of voice changing into a very serious one which made an eyebrow arch upwards on Snape. "Do have a seat Severus."

Snape took a seat in one of the armchairs whilst Dumbledore stood in front of him and sat at the very edge of his desk with his hands laced together in front of him.

"I am terribly sorry Severus, but I have just received word that your elder sister, Elizabeth, has been murdered," his voice held seldom as he looked at Snape with pitiful look.

Every muscle in Snape's body had tensed up and his jaw locked in place as those words echoed in his mind. Dead? How? When? He couldn't find his voice as he opened his mouth to speak but they were caught.

"W-When did this happen?" he asks in a very low tone.

"Last month."

Snape stood abruptly, anger washing over him again.

"And I was not informed of this!?" he yells.

Dumbledore holds up a hand to silence the enraged man, his demeanor remaining calm.

"Severus, your sister at first had gone missing, the Aurors just now pronounced her dead for there was no body found," he explains and coaxes Snape gently. "I am terribly sorry for your loss Severus, but now this leads to the other topic at hand that I must inform you as well," Snape's eyes flicker with confusion. What else could be possibly more important now that he knows his beloved elder sister is dead?

"I do believe that you remember the Darklores' correct?"

That name clicked in Snape's head quickly. How could he forget? He knew the only son of the Darklores', Damon Darklore, a man he loathed just as much as James Potter, and also the man that his sister had married. How he came to know the man was through the ranks of the Death Eaters when he became one. Damon Darklore was also a Death Eater and had a very arrogant and sinister aura about him that made him feel unease for his sister's well being. Unfortunately once after the Dark Lord's demise, he never heard from Damon ever again, nor his sister. No letters, nothing but he didn't care as he was grieving over the death of Lily Potter at the time and never sought to even visit the Darklore Estate.

"The entire Darklore family has disappeared as well it seems," Dumbledore's voice cut through Snape's deep thought.

"What do you mean?" he questions.

"During their investigation, the Aurors searched the Darklore Manor for Damon Darklore for questioning about the whereabouts of Elizabeth Darklore, the entire manor had been abandoned."

Snape's gaze sunk downwards to the floor, his mind a blur with thoughts and questions that he knew could never be answered. He felt grief beginning to grasp him tightly in its painful clutches for his dear sister.

"That is of course, until I went there to conduct my own investigation," Snape's head snapped back up and little hope filled him as he looked at the elderly wizard.

"You found someone?" Dumbledore nods at his question.

"Unfortunately it is someone whom you never met Severus, but she is related to you."

"She?"

With a nod, Dumbledore gestured Snape to follow him. "Come with me," he tells him and they both make haste out of the office.

Snape had quickly noticed as to where Dumbledore was leading him to, the Hospital Wing. Upon entering, Snape saw two familiar faces standing before one of the many hospital beds.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

His entire body had tensed up again as they closed the distance between them and the couple. Narcissa was first to see Snape, her eyes brimmed with tears and she walks over to Snape.

"Oh Severus, I'm so sorry for your loss," she tells him before embracing him and taking him completely off guard and very uncomfortable with this kind of affection.

"Narcissa," he quietly spoke as she pulled away, "What are you both doing here?"

"The minister requested us here on behalf of Elizabeth," she tells him, wiping away tears with a handkerchief. "She's beautiful Severus."

An eyebrow is raised, confusion had once again bombarded him with questions in his head.

"Who?"

Narcissa held somewhat of a surprised look and gently pulled at his arm and led him over to the bed where he saw a young girl, around the age of three, unconscious. Her black hair tossled among the pillows and her left shoulder had been bandaged and it seemed that there was more bandages reaching back towards her back. Snape kept a stone expression and looked over at Albus who stroked the young girl's hair and looked up at Snape.

"Meet that last person to bear the Darklore name," he pauses, very unsure whether or not to tell Snape. "And she is also your niece."


	2. How To Fear For A Child's Welfare

**Chapter I: Will it be you to take in the girl?**

Snape couldn't quite comprehend the newfound news that Dumbledore had brought him. This small child was his niece, the daughter of his sister and the loathsome man, Damon. Just what was he to do now?

The adults stood outside of the Hospital Wing as Madame Pomfrey tended to the little girl for she had awoken and the injury Snape had seen had begun to bleed through the bandages. As he had been ushered out, he had gotten a quick glance to see that the wound was inflicted on her left shoulder blade.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he head Narcissa speak,

"Dumbledore, what is to become of the small child? Certainly there must be someone she can go to and be taken care of," she asked, clearly worried for the child.

"That is something that we must discuss Mrs. Malfoy, Minister Fudge should be arriving here momentarily with the will of Elizabeth Darklore. Then we will decide the child's welfare," Dumbledore explained.

Snape would be lying if he told himself that he wasn't concerned. What if this child was to be placed in his care? He certainly wasn't the type to look after such small children her age; he had other dunderhead first years to deal with every year. He never even once considered children; many people couldn't see him as the "father" type nor could he for that matter, but that wasn't the only reason he was unsure about raising the child. It was the child of Damon Darklore for Merlin's sake! The certain thought of the child growing up to be just like her father was practically inevitable in his mind's eye.

Pushing back the troubled thoughts, Snape kept his emotionless gaze as the Malfoys' talked to Dumbledore. Soon enough, Fudge had arrived and Dumbledore had escorted them back into his office where they stood and discussed.

"Here I have the will of Elizabeth Darklore _née_ Snape and also a letter that was found by an Auror and requested it to be read by any one of you," Fudge held up the said letter that had been encased in an envelope and handed it to the headmaster who simply passed it on to Snape who scowled but took the envelope in his grasp nonetheless.

The envelope was oddly blank and only bore a candled seal in the back with the Darklore insignia. As Fudge droned on about the will, Snape indulged himself with the letter and peeled off the seal and took out the parchment that lied inside. Unfolding the parchment, he easily recognized it to be Damon's handwriting and frowned deeply, but that frown didn't last once he began to read the first few lines of the letter.

'Woe befalls all who dwell within Darklore Manor, for those who have met their fate within this blighted place are cursed to forever wander its unhallowed halls.'

Snape's brows furrowed together and he felt more estranged to this man than ever, for what could he be talking about? Going down the letter there was nothing to be found to answer his question, just more riddles and bone chilling words that seemed to have taken an affect on the professor.

"Requested by Elizabeth Darklore, she is happy to pronounce Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy as her daughter's godparents," Fudge's voice pulled Snape back from the letter and his black eyes moving up.

"What an honor," Narcissa smiles brightly to her husband who gave a slight smile back and inclined his head.

Being in the same year as Narcissa and Lucius, Elizabeth had grown a very close bond with the Malfoys' during their years at Hogwarts, mostly with Narcissa but she met Lucius through her.

"And by the request of Elizabeth, she leaves her brother, Severus Snape, her vault at Gringotts and may do whatever he wishes to the objects inside," Fudge's eyes revert over to Snape. "I am sure you know what her vault number is yes?"

With a stiff nod and a low 'yes,' Fudge continued on.

"Finally, on behalf of her husband, Damon Darklore, the Darklore Estate is to remain untouched by anyone and ownership is to be passed down to the eldest child when he or she becomes of age."

Severus had to hold back a snort. How typical of Damon, he would always strut his own home like it was some sort of prized possession once his parents died and didn't dare let anyone soils it.

Finally rolling up the parchment of the will, Fudge gave a nod, "I believe everything is settled-"

"Wait Minister, what of the child? She has just been orphaned," Narcissa quickly intercepts Fudge's speech.

There was a pause on the Minister's part, his eyebrows furrowed, obviously he had forgotten about the little girl.

"Ah yes, well, I assume she has relatives she can live with yes?"

"Only Severus is left."

Snape had stiffened. Oh Merlin no… He would not know what to do the minute they walk into his home at Spinner's End. He panicked.

"Absolutely not," he suddenly blurted out causing every pair of eyes to look at him in shock.

There was a grim silence between the adults and Severus mentally kicked himself for letting those words slip. _You are a coward Severus Snape, _he scolded.

"Severus," Narcissa struggles, "She's your niece, and you can not just abandon her like this,"

"Narcissa, do you honestly see me as the fatherly type? I cannot raise a child," Snape confesses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You look after kids here though Severus, during your classes, how is this any different?" she beseeches.

"It is not the same thing, they're much older than she is and she nothing but a mere toddler who doesn't know any better."

"You do not know that Severus, she could very well be very intelligent just like her mother," Narcissa glares lightly at the man in black robes.

No more words were uttered between the two conflicted adults, until Fudge cleared his throat.

"Well, it seems that you need more time in discussing the matter at hand, I will leave you to decided and come back in a few days for your answer," he tells them before making a hasty escape from the heated argument.

"I think perhaps we should continue this tomorrow evening, with the drop of news this morbid, it weighs heavy on us all," Dumbledore suggested and Snape mentally couldn't agree more. He just wanted to get away. _Coward._

Evening soon draped its dark veil over the blue sky as the sun began to disappear from the horizon. Snape kept himself in his personal quarters deep in the dungeons and kept his mind focused at the paper work stacked upon his desk. Angrily crossing off paragraph after paragraph of his first years' potion class, he cursed their neglect in reading their books and giving him pathetic explanations of the topic he had given them. Letting out a heavy sigh he places his quill down and closes his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose once again. Unfortunately his mind would not keep focused on the parchments every now and then and would wander off to the small child that sat in the Hospital Wing. He had to admit to himself, that he was concerned about her and wandered where she could possibly be sent to if he didn't take her in.

_Probably the Malfoys', _he rolled his eyes at that and frowned. If she were to be raised by them, he was very sure that Lucius would poison her mind about blood purity and she would definitely become the spinning image of Damon with arrogance.

Shaking his head he went to another alternative, possibly a normal muggle family to keep her safe and away from the wizarding world. With this she wouldn't become influenced with possible dark magic her family could have possibly passed down in through her veins.

He paused.

Accidental magic would ultimately occur; she is around that age to be showing signs of her magic that heavily ran through her veins. Groaning he had to cross off that option, he knew that ordinary children would bully her about her special abilities and possibly cause her foster parents to disown her.

Merlin was Snape caught in a dead end with no other choices.

Snape lets out another heavy sigh and stands from his seat behind his desk and makes his way out of his quarters. He didn't know what possessed him to suddenly get up, but he soon found himself walking the hallowed halls of the school towards the Hospital Wing.

The Hospital Wing seemed barren the moment he walked in, Madame Pomfrey must have been on an errand but he slowly strode over to the bed that contained the small girl who was asleep again, only this time, she was lying on her stomach and Snape was able to get a better look at the bandaging. Dry blood stained its white surface. Acting on instinct, Snape conjured a roll of gauze and very delicately he moved the sheets back enough to see her entire back. Her shoulder blade seemed to be the only wounded part on her anatomy and with a flick of his wand, vanished the stained bandages and right then is where he froze in place.

A scar had adorned her left shoulder blade, and he recognized its smooth appearance to be in the form of the Darklore family insignia. He quickly put the pieces together, from the smooth appearance and the obvious form; he knew that this scar was carved into the child's back. Rage and pity filled his black heart.

Damon Darklore had branded his own daughter; as if to be sure that everyone knew what family she had come from.

The frown never left Snape as he gently made the small girl sit up. Using one arm to keep her up and steady, he slowly began to wrap the gauze around her shoulder and covered up the horrid scar before placing her back down and placing the blankets back up to her shoulders to bring back some warmth around her small frame. He studied the child; he was merely surprised that she didn't stir from her sleep.

_She must have been given a sleeping potion,_ Snape concluded.

She looked peaceful in her sleep, as if nothing was wrong with the world around her. Suddenly Snape felt a strange sensation overcome his senses, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was sure he felt a strong sense of care for this girl, and closeness. She was related to him after all, and the daughter of his sister.

_She could very well be very intelligent just like her mother, _Narcissa's words echoed in his mind. He had to cast off his hateful feelings towards the father of his child, and remember well that she is also his sister's child.

"Many people say that children are destined to follow in the exact footsteps as their parents," came a voice which made Snape snap out of his thoughts, but he didn't need to turn around to see who it was, he knew exactly who.

"But, if the child is raised with unconditional love and support, they will be able to grow up and mold into their own persona,"

Dumbledore now stood beside Snape and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I know that you fear that this child will grow up to be exactly like her father, but, given the chance, if you raise her you will be able to help her become her own person as she grows."

"How can you be sure that I am the only one capable of doing that?" Snape sneers.

Dumbledore smiles. "You are a fine example Severus, you chose to not be like your father and you turned out to be a very decent man. Your past may not be the greatest, but I am sure that she will be able to look passed that and look to you when times will become challenging for her."

Snape said nothing, only kept his gaze on the girl in thought.

"However, I cannot be the one to make this choice, it is yours Severus. Whether or not you want to take on the duties of raising your sister's child is up to you, no one is forcing you to look after a child, but you are the only family she has left," he gently pats the professor's shoulder.

"I cannot imagine the loneliness she will feel, having the assumption that she has no other family left," Dumbledore adds in lowly causing Snape to seethe in frustration.

_Damn his manipulative mind games… _Snape hissed.

"I bid you good night Severus, I'll be waiting for your decision tomorrow morning," Dumbledore turns on his heels and leaves the two relatives alone once again.

Sitting down in a seat next to the bed, Snape runs his fingers through his greasy hair and groans quietly.

_What am I to do?_


	3. How To Take The First Steps Into Parent

**Chapter II: How To Take The First Steps Into Parenthood**

Scribbling down onto the parchment that laid before him on his desk, Snape places his signature down at the bottom in the designated area where he was told to sign by a social worker. Drawing the last line of his signature he places his quill down and the parchment was rolled up and back into the hands of the social worker.

"Thank-you Mr. Snape, everything should be in order, the child is now under your care," he says with a warm smile, "We'll be checking in within the next month to see how everything is doing, I bid you good day sir," he tips his hat before turning on his heel and leaving as quickly as he had came.

Snape was far from having any peace for the rest of the day for the floo in his office flared to life and stepped through was Dumbledore, much to his dismay.

"I assume that all of the paper work has been finalized?" he asks with a warm smile on his elderly face, his blue eyes holding that twinkle like that always do.

With a roll of his eyes, Snape answered, "Yes Albus, the child is under my care now."

"I am happy to hear that you decided to take on the responsibility of being a parent for the child Severus, who knows, maybe this will add a bit more color into your life," Dumbledore teases which only caused the Potions Master to glare up at him from his seat.

"In regards to the child, I have yet to know of her name," Snape drones out dryly.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore chimed oddly enthusiastically and held out a few pieces of parchment stacked together. "I knew you were going to be in need of this so I was happy enough to claim these for you," Snape takes the parchment and on the first page was a photo of the child and her biological information on it.

"Keep these papers in a safe place Severus, in case anything is to happen to her," Dumbledore cautions him.

With a small nod, the headmaster leaves and left Snape to look over the child's profile.

_Name: Ulva Victoria Darklore-Snape_

Snape noticed that this profile was up to date for the ink was fresh on the paper and the scent lightly stung his nostrils. _So her name is Ulva, _Snape raised a brow, he couldn't quite figure out what nationality her name was, but he had to take the educated guess that it was German for Damon was a German man and had a preference for German names. Snape shakes his head at the thought. _Ridiculous. _

_Blood Status: Pureblood_

Snape had to snort at that, Damon must have been proud to have a daughter to carry on the pureblood line of the Darklores', but he had to admit to himself, he was relieved. This most certainly would make her life a bit easier unlike the unfortunate ones like himself, and the other half-bloods and muggleborns. He continued reading the girl's profile until he finished the final page.

Little Ulva was awake when Snape came into the Hospital Wing after classes and very shyly played with her messy black hair once the man was at her bedside. Ulva didn't make any attempt to say a word to him as he took his place into a seat next to her bed and eyed her carefully. After a moment in silence between the two relatives, Snape thought best to actually begin to communicate with her.

"Hello, Ulva," he greeted her, his voice firm which caused the small girl to look over at him in surprise.

Her bangs were swayed in a fashion that made her right eye concealed by her black locks and just barely began covering her left one. From what he could see, Ulva had her mother's eyes, dark black ones.

Snape raises a brow at the girl, not really expecting her to be surprised but he passes it aside and continues one, "I am sure you are confused about the situation you are currently in," Ulva slowly nods to his words, absolutely intrigued by this man whom she had no idea was actually her uncle.

"All will be explained in due time I assure you Ulva," he coaxes her.

Again, she nods and chews on her bottom lip, very unsure what to say, but she kept full eye contact with him. Another thing he wasn't expecting, usually children around her age didn't know a thing about the politeness of eye contact. Opening her mouth to say something, it seems as though she had a hard time mustering up the words she wanted to say, until finally, in her little soft voice, she spoke,

"Wer sind Sie?"

Snape had to keep his facial expression unchanging but deep in his mind, he was thrown off guard.

_Shit..._ he curses, she spoke a completely different language and probably just made a fool out of himself while speaking English to her and she never understood the words he uttered. He quickly collects his thoughts back together and presses his lips together in a thin line.

"Ulva," she perks up to the sound of her name, listening intently. "Do you not understand a word of English?" a stupid question if it turns out she cannot, but shockingly, she shakes her head in a 'no' fashion. An eyebrow arches up on his part.

"You can understand me," he states and receives a nod from Ulva. Now confusion struck him, since she knew English, why was she speaking German to him? Forcing back a groan of frustration he stands from his seat, he definitely was going to need help on this. "I will be right back," he tell her before turning around but before he could leave, he felt a tug on his robes and looked back to see the little girl looking up at him with a saddened expression. Sighing he places his hands over her's and gently pulls them off his robes.

"I will not be long, I shall only be a few minutes do not worry," he speaks to her in a gentle tone.

Biting her lip, she nods and he released his hold on her and quickly strides out of the Hospital Wing with is black robes billowing behind him.

It didn't take long for Snape to find the person that he was looking for, but by then he was regretting his decision to seek help, but he had to swallow his pride and approach the said person.

"Minerva, may I have a word with you?" he asks stiffly.

The Transfiguration professor looks over at the stiff man and quirks a brow. "Hopefully not to intimidate me with your Slytherin antics again," she spoke in sarcasm.

"No, I have a problem and I am in need of... assistance," Snape wretches out as if it were pulling teeth which caused the witch to become very amused. What could possibly have Snape up in a knot, usually he never asks for help... actually he never needed help in any situation he got himself into.

"And what is it that you need my assistance for Severus?" her voice laced with interest.

Keeping a hard expression, he gestures McGonagall to follow him back towards the Hospital Wing where Ulva anxiously awaited him.

Upon returning, Ulva's eyes seem to have lit up and an utmost ghost of a smile appeared on her thin lips once she spotted the man in black robes but it quickly dispersed when she saw McGonagall enter right after him and she seem to have shrunk where she sat.

McGonagall had to hold back a snicker once they came to a halt at Ulva's bedside. This was going to be interesting.

"Severus, is this something that Madame Pomfrey cannot possibly be able to do herself?"

"Yes, it is not a medical problem that she and I are having, it is the fact that she understands my every word, but however, decides to speak German," vexed by this Snape was, and by his explanation, McGonagall was the only person he could turn to.

McGonagall raises a brow, bemused by Snape's difficult situation.

"And she really understands you?"

Snape scowls, "Did you not hear me the first time Minerva?"

"Oh I did Severus, but it is... baffling that she decides to speak German other than English," McGonagall examines thoughtfully.

Ulva, in the midst of their conversation, adorned a deep frown and a glare up at her uncle. She felt degraded since they literally spoke as if she weren't here sitting in bed and in point blank range of their peripheral view. McGonagall faces the young child who kept her current look unwavered. She takes a seat that Snape had recently vacated and smiles warmly at Ulva.

"Guten Tag Ulva," she greets warmly and caused the girl's eyes to widen in shock. "Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall, ich bin ein Professor hier."

Snape had to feel some relief, thank Merlin that McGonagall knew German fluently, maybe this could help Snape understand this girl's odd reasoning for speaking German.

Ulva bites her lip again, _A nasty habit,_ Snape thought to himself and knew he would have to try and break that as soon as they arrive in Spinner's End.

"H-Hallo," Ulva greets back, her soft voice held a very heavy accent in spite of her light voice.

McGonagall, sitting up straight in the chair, she laces her fingers together in her lap, keeping a small smile on her old features.

"Warum wollen Sie nicht Englisch sprechen?"

Snape saw a flicker of something in Ulva's eyes as she nervously began picking at the fabric of the blankets around her and lowered her gaze. McGonagall continued to talk to Ulva for the next fifteen minutes until finally she stood from her seat with a smile still creased upon her lips and looks over at Snape who never moved from his spot.

"I think you don't have anything to worry about Severus, she merely has a small insecurity and doesn't wish to speak English at the moment, I do however suggest that you might want to partake in learning German to help her persuade into speaking English."

"I do not have to the time Minerva."

"Then allow me to teach you, the end of the term is almost near and I assume you will have an open schedule during the summer holidays?"

Snape, being stubborn as usual reluctantly complied to McGonagall's offer. It was better than needing to travel to a muggle class to learn a second language when he would have numbers upon numbers of potions to brew for the next term and for his monthly customers in need of specific potions that he would not have the time of day to do them during school hours.

McGonagall quickly left as Snape looked down at his niece; moments before McGonagall had left, he asked her for a translation of something that Ulva had said earlier to him.

"_She asked who you were, I do think introductions are in order,"_ her voice echoed in his mind as he took a seat on the bed side.

"I suppose you are still wanting an answer to your question; my name is Severus Snape, Ulva, I do not know if your mother has told you anything about me, but I am your uncle," Ulva's eyes widened and he quickly caught a look of recognition sprawl on her features and smiled.

"Sev," Ulva spoke out with little enthusiasm.

Snape froze in place. No one has ever addressed him by that name in such a long time, no one else for that matter.

"Onkel Sev," Ulva's voice had Snape return back from his thoughts. She held a small yet shy smile as Snape had to make another educated guess that she had called him, 'Uncle Sev.' So Elizabeth had told her about him.

Sigh, at least now he didn't feel like a complete stranger to this mysterious girl, but now learning German was something he would make a first priorty once summer began. Something to let him get to know about his niece more and more, and probably find answers about the fate of his beloved sister, and his in-laws.

**A/N: **

"Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall, ich bin ein Professor hier." - Roughly translates to 'My name is Professor McGonagall, I am a professor here."

and

"Warum wollen Sie nicht Englisch sprechen?" - translates to 'Why do you not want to speak English?"

I'm a little rough with German, but am slowly learning, please review! Would love to see some feedback and know what you think of the story so far.


	4. How To Give A First Impression

Ulva Darklore-Snape was nervous, very nervous. Sitting still in an armchair in her and her uncle's sitting room she feebishly fiddles with the hem of her deep grayish blue dress, finding a loose string and pulling at it until it finally snapped away from the rest of the stitches. Today was a rather important day... or so her uncle puts it. Why? Ulva was to meet her godparents properly for the first time after she had been found at her old home two years ago. Meeting new people was something Ulva was particularly horrid at, loosing her speech and mumbling in German whilst biting her lip. Something in which Snape failed to break her of unfortunately and had to find patience for it.

Hearing footsteps nearing the sitting room, Ulva's eye moves up towards the entrance of the room to see her uncle finally appear whom currently wore his usual black robes and looked down at the young five year old expentingly.

"I assume you are ready to take our leave?" he asks Ulva and recieves a nod from her but she immediately looks down and resumes her nervous fiddling of her dress.

Taking notice of Ulva's anxiety Snape kneels down to her level and places his hands over hers to cease her fiddling in which gave him Ulva's full attention.

"Sie haben nichts zu befürchten, Ulva," Snape speaks softly to her.

During the coarse of his two years raising Ulva, Minerva's German lessons had become great help to form a bond with his niece and slowly but surely encouraged her to begin speaking English so that others' wouldn't feel so estranged from her whenever she would meet them.

Not good with first impressions.

Ulva' bites down on her lower lip and nods again, but Snape knew better and gives her small hands a light squeeze to ensure his words.

"Lucius und Narcissa sind sehr gespannt darauf, Sie kennen zu lernen, und sie haben einen Sohn haben, das ist das gleiche Alter wie Sie," Ulva seemed to have perked up at the last bit of information which made Snape raise a brow at her, perplexed.

He was a bit surprised to see her so interested but he would have to understand that she only appeared to be comfortable with those around the same age as her.

Standing back up on his feet and straightening his robes, he takes Ulva's hand and leads her out of their home and disapparates.

Apparating just before the gates leading into the long walkway to Malfoy Manor, Snape allows Ulva to recompose herself as the sickening feeling took hold of her. Ulva had only side-along apparate with Snape on very few occasions so it came to no surprise to Snape that Ulva would react the way that she did. Casting her mess away he kneels down to her and gently smoothes out her traveling cloak and giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze before standing back up again. Ulva lets out a small sigh, feeling her nerves become more erratic but took a deep breath and followed her uncle up the walkway, passed the gate and towards the massive mansion that stood before them. Ulva takes hold of her uncle's traveling cloak and walks closely beside him, her nerves bubbling over as they reached the doubled doors leading into the mansion. Snape reaches up and pulls the cord and a tune is heard playing throughout the inside of the mansion. There was a moment of silence until one of the doors opened and revealed a tall, slim, nice looking pale young woman with long blonde hair and cold blue eyes that suddenly melted upon seeing Snape and a smile etched across her red lips.

"Severus how good of you to finally make it, I was fearing that you have forgotten about today," she greets and opens the door wider for her guests allowing them entrance to her home.

"How could I forget Narcissa after you've made it quite clear with the various letters?" Snape replies while disrobing himself and kneeling down to help Ulva out of her own cloak before standing back up once again.

Narcissa giggles before calling for an house elf who took Snape's and Ulva's cloaks and disappearing into the mansion.

"I trust you've been well?" Snape asks, creating small idle conversation as he felt Ulva's hands grip the bottom of his black button up over coat and hiding behind him sheepishly.

"Very well thank you," Narcissa pauses, her eyes catching sight of little Ulva trying to hide and smiles. "Hello Ulva," she greets gently towards the shy girl.

Ulva doesn't move from her 'hiding' spot until Snape simply steps aside to reveal her to her godmother. Ulva doesn't' say anything, only bites her lip until her uncle pushes her forward gently with a firm hand against her back.

"...H-Hi.." she finally responds with her gentle voice and looking up at the young woman.

"My name is Narcissa, it has been a while since I last saw you, you've grown quite a bit Ulva," Narcissa says with a gently smile.

Ulva remains silent, unsure of what to say to her godmother but thankfully she was saved once another presence entered the room. A young man with long platinum blond hair tied back in a pony tail, cold grey eyes and pale skin. Wearing a suit and accompanied with a walking stick that adorned a head of a snake he approached the three and a small smile graced his lips.

"Hello Severus," he greets the Potions Master and stands besides his beloved wife.

"Lucius," Severus responds indifferently as Ulva retreats behind him once more, greatly intimidated by the man.

Lucius watches Ulva as she hides behind her uncle and smirks before letting out a chuckle. "Quite the shy one isn't she?"

Stepping off to the side again Severus brings her forward for her godfather to see. "You'll have to forgive her, she's not used to being around people she doesn't know," Snape explains and brushes Ulva's bangs off to the side slightly.

A slight appearance of bandages is shown covering her right eye and seemed to be wrapped around her head underneath her black hair. The Malfoys' noticed but they remained silent, unsure if this was something Snape would be willing to talk about. Just then the sound of rapid footsteps are heard coming down the stairs of the mansion. It was a small boy, and he looked like the splitting of Lucius with his pale blond hair and grey eyes and pale skin.

"Father have you seen my-" the young boy pauses once setting his eyes on Ulva who suddenly became at ease and watched the boy with intrigue. The young boy stares back at Ulva, looking as though he were processing the situation before an expression of excitement cascades over his confused one and looks up towards his parents.

"Father, Mother, is she the one you've been talking about?" he asks eagerly.

Snape had to admit his surprise, he wasn't expecting his godson to be so eager about someone he hasn't met, but seeing as how Lucius and Narcissa have already talked to him about her, it was clear he was happy to know someone of his own age. Narcissa smiles lovingly down at her son and strokes the top of his head gently.

"Yes Draco, this is Ulva, Severus' niece, also your godsister," she tells him.

Draco looks back over at Ulva who bites down on her lower lip again, unsure of what to say. She also had a godbrother? How come Snape hadn't told her of this? Draco steps forward and holds out a hand towards Ulva who flinches and takes a step backwards. She stares at his hand, clearly confused as to what he was wanting her to do.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduces himself with a smile.

Ulva remains quiet, looking from his hand up to his face then back down to his hand. She reaches out with her own hand, hesitating before grasping his hand.

"U-Ulva," she responds and slightly flinches again once Draco began shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Ulva."

Draco's parents chuckle while Snape had a very ghost of a smile on his lips. At least now Ulva will have someone to play with whenever he needs to do important potion brewing and the fact that she won't feel so alone anymore.

"Draco why don't you take her into your playroom and show her your toys and such?" Narcissa offers and receives an eager nod from her son.

"Okay mother," Draco says before tightening his hold on Ulva's hand and begins to lead her towards the stairs."Come on Ulva, let's play."

Ulva follows slowly, half being dragged away as she looks back at her uncle very unsure what to do. Snape simply waves her off as if to tell her to go on and follow her godbrother. Once the children were upstairs and out of earshot Narcissa couldn't help her curiosity anymore.

"Severus," she says, looking back over at the man in black who raised a brow. "Why does Ulva have bandages over her right eye?"

Draco and Ulva sat on the floor of his massive playroom, playing with the various trinkets that were given to him over the years. As they played, Draco caught a glimpse of Ulva's bandages and raises his brows in curiosity.

"Say Ulva."

Ulva looks up at him away from a book she had picked up and began to read.

"Yes?"

"Why are there bandages over your one eye?"

The question had caught the young girl off guard for she didn't respond for several seconds before looking down and placing a small hand over the bandaged eye.

"M-My eye got sick.. u-und zhey had to remove it."

Narcissa's eyes widen at Severus' words and a hand goes up to her mouth.

"The poor dear, how did that happen?"

The adults had migrated over to the sitting room, taking their seats on the couches and armchairs that were situated in the room. Severus laces his hands together and sits back in the armchair.

"An infection had taken hold of her eye and began taking away her eye sight at a slow rate, it was painful, Ulva couldn't walk into a dimly lit room without it hurting," Severus explains. "The infection was prone to spread to her other eye if something wasn't done about it so the only way in stopping the infection was to remove her entire right eye."

"I see," Lucius looks down at his cup of tea, fiddling with it slightly. "So Ulva is to be living with one eye."

"Not exactly," Snape quickly retorts. "A glass eye was surgically placed into the socket after the removal, so, she will have two eyes still so to speak."

"A glass eye? Wow!" Draco exclaims. "That must be an odd feeling, having something cold and hard inside your eye; can you move it?"

Ulva nods and leans in.

"I haff a secret too," she whispers before looking around to make sure no one else was around.

Draco leans in as well, intrigued.

"What?"

"I can see with the glass eye."

Draco's eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly in awe.

"Really? So you can see me with it?"

Ulva nods.

"May I see it?"

Ulva bites down on her lower lip once again.

"I don't zink my uncle vants me to take off ze bandages yet..."

"Oh come on Ulva please? Just a small peak?" Draco presses on giving her his infamous puppy eye look.

There was a pause but Ulva finally sighs and nods her head. "Okay." Slowly and carefully she removes the bandages, all the while Draco sits with tension. Once the bandages were off, Draco was staring back at a very pale blue almost white eye that was a complete contrast to Ulva's natrual black eye.

"Wow... It doesn't even look like it's glass it looks so real," Draco exclaims in awe, leaning in to get a closer look. "It's so... ghost like too."

Ulva blushes and covers up the eye but is stopped by Draco and he lowers her hand.

"Don't I like it, it's very pretty," he says with a smile.

With a soft tint of pink on her cheeks, she looks at him surprised but soon smiles back at him.

"Zank you."

A/N:

Sie haben nichts zu befürchten, Ulva, translates to 'You have nothing to fear Ulva,'

Lucius und Narcissa sind sehr gespannt darauf, Sie kennen zu lernen, und sie haben einen Sohn haben, das ist das gleiche Alter wie Sie, translates to 'Lucius and Narcissa are very excited to get to know you, and they have a son who is the same age as you,'


	5. How To Care For A Raven Enjoy Christmas

Christmas holidays had finally come and Ulva was more than happy to see her uncle return from Hogwarts. After staying with the Malfoys' for four months, Ulva was glad to return back to Spinner's End until the new term starts. The first few days were quiet for the two relatives as the two preoccupied themselves with their own activities. Severus spent most of his time brewing down in his cellar whilst Ulva quietly read either in her room or in the sitting room in which the Potions Master had put up wards over certain books he didn't want his niece to expose herself to. As Christmas drew nearer, Ulva fancied a bit of playtime in the thick, powdery snow that was packed in the backyard of their home. Severus helped Ulva into her black muggle coat and placed it over her black snow pants that would prevent Ulva's clothes from getting wet and to keep her warm. Severus looked her over, making sure she wore everything that was appropriate for snow play. With the black snow pants and coat, she also wore black snow boots, mittens, a hat, and a Slytherin colored scarf (courtesy of Lucius as a birthday gift back in October). Nodding his head in approval, Severus stands back up from kneeling.

"You may play out in the snow for an hour, no more than an hour am I clear?" Severus states sternly and receives a nod from the excited girl. "Very well, when you come back inside please remember to kick off the snow from your boots," another nod.

Severus opens the back door to allow Ulva access to the white powdery snow before her. She nearly jumps into the snow upon stepping outside and running out into the yard with giggles of joy. A small ghost of a smile graces Severus' feature while he watched her play. A few moments passed and he stepped back inside, closing the door behind him to block out the cold. He lets out a shudder to get rid of the cold feeling before relocating himself to the study to indulge himself with some reading from the Daily Prophet.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes until nine year old Ulva bolted through the back door of her small home with a panicked expression spread throughout her flushed face. As she ran into the house, a trail of snow, now melting, was left on the floor thanks to her boots. Goodness what had that girl up in a panic? Severus, currently deep into his reading, lost all train of thought once he heard the pounding of small feet making its way down the hall and stopping abruptly before him. Lowering down his reading material he suddenly found himself looking down at his niece who heaved in heavy breaths and looked up at him fear strickened. Severus raises a brow and lowers the Prophet down to his lap.

"What is it Ulva?" he asks and Ulva grabs onto his hand with her now bare cold ones. His eyebrows furrow upon seeing her mitten-less hands. Just where could she have misplaced them? "Ulva where are your mittens?"

Ulva ignores his question and begins to tug his hand as if to pull him from his seat thus confusing the Potions professor more than ever.

"Help," she suddenly says in her quiet voice. "Trouble."

Trouble? What sort of trouble could this girl possibly be in? Severus stands from his armchair and follows after Ulva who runs out of the room only to pause at the end of the hall to wait for her uncle to catch up. It didn't take long thanks to his long and fast strides. Upon entering the kitchen Severus nearly slips on the snow that had melted into a watery mess and makes a mental note to scold her later about it.

Ulva runs through the snow once more and it was only then that Severus had begun to think that someone was actually in trouble upon seeing the direction his child headed for. There was a river just a bit ways from their home and with weather conditions like these, a child or an adult could easily die from hypothermia. Finally Severus steps out into the cold and lets out a ramble of colorful words once the cold air hit the exposed skin. He quickly follows behind Ulva, calling out to her a few times as he did not want her to get too close to the freezing water. The two come upon the willow tree that is near the shore of the river and Ulva crouches down suddenly next to something. A small lump of black covered in various specks of snow. Upon further inspection Severus saw that it was a raven. A young one at that judging by its size for it wasn't as big as your average raven. From the looks of it, the raven was injured, unable to move one of its wings as it tried to move. It made small occasional 'caws' as it moved, desperate to get away as it was struck with fear. Ulva looks up at Severus, panicked and worried for the small raven.

"Help," she repeats and reaches for the injured bird but in an instant Severus acts fast by crouching down and grabbing her small wrists.

"Do not touch it Ulva," he scolds. "Ravens are filthy creatures; you may catch a disease from it."

Ulva's eyes move back down to the raven with pity, and a hint of disappointment as she was now certain that her uncle wouldn't help the poor thing. Severus lets out a sigh after looking down at the small girl for that simple disappointed gaze was enough to make him crack. He stands before taking a quick look around the area for any muggles and takes out his wand and conjures up a blanket which he handed to Ulva who looked up at him questionably.

"Hold the blanket open Ulva," he instructs.

She nods and opens the blanket up with her hands and watches him cast a levitation charm over the raven and slowly raises it up and into the blanket that she held. Once he had done that, Ulva held the blanket carefully, watching the poor injured bird continue to squirm and chirp louder than it had been.

"Let's get back inside and we will decide what to do with it," he tells her over the continuous chirping and they quickly made it back into the house.

Ulva stares curiously at the raven that had curled itself up in the blanket inside a cage that Severus had brought up from his cellar. Its wing had been wrapped in a simple sling for its wing turned out to be broken. While Ulva watched the raven curiously she hears her uncle's footsteps coming from the hall and into the sitting room where she currently stood.

"The raven will remain within its cage until its wing has been full recovered," Severus informs her. "I trust that you will resist any temptation in regards to opening the cage correct?"

Ulva looks up at him and gives him a slow nod.

"A verbal answer please."

"Yes, papa."

"Good, now, please go wash up for dinner."

After another nod he watches her go up the stairs and into the bathroom that was just across from her bedroom. Once the door closed Severus calls a house elf named Poe who had been Ulva's caretaker ever since she had turned the age of five for when Severus would become much too busy with Hogwarts related work. Giving the order of making supper for the two of them, Poe goes straight to work after a loud pop! and Severus heads down towards the cellar to finish up a potion he had put a stopper on earlier.

Over the coarse of the winter holidays, the raven remained in its cage slowly but surely recovering from its broken wing. During that time Ulva and Severus spent a quiet Christmas together with Ulva receiving a mountanous pile of presents from her godparents and a few from her uncle. She had eagerly opened the ones from her uncle and had gotten a few beginner's books for potion brewing containing the most simplest of potions and a few articles of clothing as he saw that she was out growing the clothes currently in her wardrobe.

Ulva was about to dig into her big pile of presents from her godparents when she spotted a lone small package just under the tree all on its lonesome. Quirking a brow she reaches under the Christmas tree and pulls out the small package that had been simply wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. The writing on the surface of the wrapped paper was clearly addressed to her but from whom she could not figure out. She looks up at her uncle who, at the moment, was skimming through his new Potions magazine. She bites down on her lower lip before speaking up.

"Papa."

Severus looks away from his magazine and meets Ulva's concerned filled eyes.

"What is it Ulva?"

"D-Do... Do you know who sent zis?"

She holds up the small package in which he takes into his hands and examines it. Who did send it? It clearly wasn't from him or the Malfoys' as it was so simply wrapped and it was only then he became deeply suspicious. He pulls the twine loose from the package and very delicately did he pull away the brown paper wrapping to reveal a black leather case. With his wand at the ready, he casts a charm over it in case of any poisons or any other potential dangerous hexes. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it and it was only then did he open the case where a note lied inside.

This pendant was made for the one who bears the last of the Darklore bloodline.

Protect the child from the darkness that will soon come to haunt her for faults that wasn't hers.

The same bone chilling feeling gripped at Severus' being from when he read the letter of Damon Darklore. He read the note over and over trying to maul over what it was telling him as it appeared to be written out to him exactly. He lifts the note to reveal a black choker necklace with an oval shaped glass pendant that had the Darklore insignia engraved on it.

"Papa?"

Ulva's voice slices through Severus' uneasy thoughts making him snap back to reality and to meet with her two colored eyes with his black ones.

"Ist everyzing all right?" she asks softly, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

Severus takes a few seconds to recollect himself and places the note into one of his pockets.

"Yes child, I am fine." He lowers the leather case down to her as she gets a look at the choker necklace that lied within it. "It appears that a friend of your father's wanted you to have this."

She admires the pendant with the insignia that matched the scar on her left shoulder blade. "I-It's very pretty," she comments in slight awe, smiling softly and takes the choker out from its case. She places it around her neck and latches the clips together and suddenly a warm feeling engulfs her entire being. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she suddenly had a sense of protection from this pendant. Severus watches her closely, noticing her surprised expression just as he hears the small click of the choker latching together.

"Are you all right Ulva?"

She seemed to fall out of trance and gives her uncle a small sheepish smile.

"Of course papa."

A part of him didn't believe her but he decided to just agree with it as he suddenly rose from his armchair.

"You may continue opening your presents Ulva, I will be right back after I check on something."

"Okay."

"Poe."

Pop!

"How can Poe be of service Master Severus?" the small elf inquires, bowing slightly before the man in black.

"Please watch after Ulva while I attend to some business." He orders sternly, throwing floo powder into the fire place to ignite the green flames.

"Yes Master Severus, Poe will gladly watch over miss Ulva while master is away."

Severus steps into the green flames .

"Hogwarts, the Headmaster's office."

Albus looks from his paperwork as he hears the floo flare to life and watches Severus step out from the flames with a very disgruntled look.

"Severus, what brings you here on this early Christmas day morning?" Albus asks, placing down a quil.

"Albus did you send my n-"

Severus stops mid-sentence and mid-step as he catches a man standing before the headmaster's desk. The man was dressed in black dress robes, a black top hat and a simply black cane. His short black hair had been slicked back, his icy blue eyes looking over at Severus and his skin almost as pale as the moon. A smile graces this man's thin lips and turns towards the Potions Master and steps forward.

"You must be Severus Snape, I assume my gift has safely been delivered to the young mistress?"

Severus' eyebrows furrow. "You're the one who sent the pendant?"

"Yes, you'll have to forgive me for not addressing myself upon the package," he says, his voice droning out like silk. "It's best that she doesn't know that I exist for the time being."

"I want you to explain to me what you meant by this little note you left inside the case, and what business you have with the headmaster."

The man looks at Severus with a bit of a taken back look but quickly recollects himself. "I cannot go into detail Mr. Snape, but all that I'm asking for is that you protect her when darkness begins to unravel around her."

"What darkness?"

"I cannot say Mr. Snape, it is something that even I cannot explain. As for the answer to your second question, I am merely making sure that Professor Dumbledore knows of the precautions that he is to take when the mistress becomes older."

"I have had enough of these riddles, what exactly is suppose to happen when my niece gets older?"

"You will find out in due time Mr. Snape, I do not know what is going to happen specifically, but I know that she'll come to you for help."

Severus remained silent, glaring at the man that stood before him as the questions he desperately needed answers to were left in the dark. The man took this opportunity to take his leave, he tips his hat and bids farewell before exiting the headmaster's office. Severus whips his gaze over at the elder wizard with a cold glare.

"Albus-"

"Severus it is best that you do not dwell on what he has said. You are just going to have to wait until something happens and only then will we know what he meant by the impending dangers that are waiting to unravel for miss Darklore."

"Losing her entire family wasn't enough it seems."

"Severus, go back to her." Albus implores to him gently. "Enjoy your holidays and do not worry about the warning that has been given. It is clear that it will not be happening anytime soon."

Severus remains silent, unable to wrap his head around the riddles involving little Ulva but he took Dumbledore's advice and returned home back in Spinner's End.

Severus steps into the sitting where to find that it had been vacated with Ulva's gifts unwrapped and neatly placed into a pile up against the couch. He raises a brow and steps out of the room into the corridor where the faint smell of food filled his nostrils. He follows the scent into the dining room where he found Ulva sitting in her chair eating breakfast that Poe had made for her. On the opposite side of the table was a full plate of food obviously for him.

"Welcome home Master Severus," Poe eagerly greets with a smile. "Poe hopes your errand run went well."

Severus looks down at the small elf and nods while taking his seat at the table.

"Thank you Poe you may take the rest of the day off as my Christmas gift to you," Severus states and gives Poe a small nod.

Poe smiles wider. "Poe thanks Master Severus greatly for his gift, Poe will enjoy his gift to the fullest!"

Pop!

"Nevermore."

Severus raises his gaze up at his niece who shyly picked at her eggs, looking up at him occasionally then back down at her plate.

"Pardon?"

"Zat... Zat ist vhat I vant to name ze raven."

A stern look was what Ulva received as a reaction from her uncle.

"Am I to assume that you want to adopt this raven as a pet?"

"V-Vell.. I-I..." Ulva stutters, placing down her eating utinsil and biting down on her lower lip.

"Very well."

Ulva looks at her uncle in surprise. Did he just agree to letting her keep the raven as a pet?

"Y-You mean it?"

"I do not recall stuttering Ulva, but she is your responsibility I will not help any longer."

"O-Of course papa, I-I vill take really g-good care of her." She replies in excitement, a smile plastered on her face that made Severus feel that warm sensation in his chest and it seemed to cast away the troubling thoughts that had been buzzing around in his mind. The two Snapes continued eating their breakfast together and spent for the rest of their morning, they spent it getting ready for the annual Christmas Ball that was being held at Malfoy Manor that turned out to be a nice evening to end the Christmas holidays with.


End file.
